


Presence

by APgeeksout



Category: Wilde Life (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Treat on Fic Mountain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghost doesn't always want to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fadeverb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeverb/gifts).



She doesn't always let them see her.

She'd thought of the little family as her own, but there had never seemed a right time to show herself. To risk frightening them away.

She'd wanted to drive away the renters, always bringing their loud, ugly arguments and uglier secrets into her mother's house. Still, inexplicable loud noises and frigid drafts had scared as easily as an apparition might.

The new arrival is noisy: talking to himself mostly. She wonders if that means he's lonely. Sylvia's learned a lot about loneliness. Perhaps now it's time to share it.

Time to be seen.


End file.
